War and Peace
by Wolfhunter
Summary: In a time of Chaos, war, and demons. A princess and a wanderer, brought together by chance, throught he lands of politics and war. Will they be able to bring peace back to the land?


War and Peace  
A Ranma 1/2 Alternative Universe Story  
With a little hint of Inu-Yasha in it.  
Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 and it's characters are all owned by Viz, what ever publishing company in Japan, and Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
Chapter 1  
In a world of magic, chaos, and demons, a war broke out between the two biggest nations, Hikari and Judai. The war lasted 10 years before either nation achieved an advantage over another. Hikari's 2nd Army, lead by Kagome, one of their greatest generals, successfully raided and taken out Judai's main supply base. All the while, Judai waited patiently, even after their loss, for their moment of attack.  
Meanwhile, in the Woods of Marik, a lone pigtailed boy wandered with no particular destination in mind. Quietly, the boy looked into the distance at the setting sun.  
"It's getting late. I guess I should set up camp now." he said to himself then gentally put his rather large pack onto the ground.  
'I wonder how close I am to the Hikari provence.' The boy thought as he continued set up his camp, all the while, being watchful of his surroundings. It had been a week since he left home once again to wander the world. He never really cared where he went as long as he could get away from all that death, violence, and politics. Not that he minded the violence that much. Ever since he was a child, he had been practicing in the martial arts, specifically his families School of Indescriminate Grappling, or as some of his aquatences call it, Anything Goes. But this war was a bit much for him. Over the past 10 years he had left his over 15 times, each time he would be gone for no more then a month. Each time bring a few interesting stories, though none too exciting. After all, for him, there wasn't much that excited him now a days.  
He had just finished setting up his camp when he noticed the sound of clashing blades just south of his location. From where he was, it sounded like a small raid carried out by bandits, unlike the noise eminating from an organized strike, but was too far to be sure. He soon took off, his own blade sheathed at his side, toward the commotion, only to find that a small personel convoy seemed to be under attack. To him, it looked like bandit raid since they were so disorganized, yet seem to keep their attacks away from the carrage.  
'I guess I can't let them get away with this.' he thought then charged in, taking out the first with an open palm strike to the chest followed by a kick to the head, little knowing what he had just gotten himself into. One by one, the boy attacked the small band of bandits, taking out each with such precision that no normal person could do, all the while wondering what, or who, they could be going after.   
He took out 5 of the bandits before the rest decided to flee. Taking this chance, he quickly opened the carrage door and dashed in...only to be met by the flat end of a frying pan.  
"Ite." he muttered while rubbing the newly aquired soar spot ontop of his head. Then noticed the girl with holding the said frying pan.  
"Oh my! Are you hurt?" said the girl, noticing that he wasn't one of the bandits, but still weary. After all, who in the right mind charges in someone's personal carrage without knocking?  
"I guess." he said then notices something out of the corner of his eye. In the matter of five seconds, the pig-tailed boy got up, ran to the girl, grabbed her, and jumped away from the carrage before it blew up into flames.  
"Damn!! I need to get you away from them." he said, silently cursing at himself, realizing that it would be nearly impossible to do that. For some odd reason, the Marik Woods only had two ways out. One side leads toward Hikari, and the other Judai. All the bandits would need to do is wait for them at either end to get at them.  
  
Elsewhere in the Marik Woods  
"Idiot!!! You weren't supposed to hit the carrage." a Ryu said to his second in command.  
"But I thought that was the point of our mission?" the said subordanate defened, while looking a little bit nervous.  
"No, the point was to capture her. And now she's with who ever that boy was." Ryu said then turned away.  
"Oh well. I guess we can say the mission was accomplished." he continued then turned to one of the men who was designated as the messenger.  
"Sent this message to the castle. The mission was accomplished though the paramaters were not completely met. The Princess was kidnapped but not by us. In attempt to escape, the kidnapper was caught and started to fight back. In the middle of the battle, the princess was wounded and killed but the kidnapper. We managed to kill the kidnapper and will return in a few days. End of message. Now go." Ryu told him then turned toward his other men.  
"Ok, our new mission is to search and kill the two. Leave no witnesses." he finished then started to walk toward the Judai exit.  
"Are you sure this is wise?" his second asked, not completely sure about this commander's decision.  
"We are already commited. There's no use in turning back now." he said then walked off.  
  
  
Camp within the Marik Woods  
Finally reaching his camp, the boy stopped and put the girl on the ground. Tired himself, he plopped onto to the ground, sleep threatening to over take his alerted state.  
"Are you alright?" the boy asked.  
"I guess." she responded tiredly then turned to the boy.  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
"Wha? Oh... umm... It's uh... Ha..Hakubi Ranma." 'Ranma' replied.  
Looking at him curiously, as to why he hesitated, she continued herself.  
"What about you? And what were you doing in these woods?" Ranma asked.  
"Well. I'm Tendo Kasumi and I was on a diplomatic mission to Judai just before my convoy was attacked." Kasumi replied.  
'Tendo Kasumi.' he thought, the name sounded familiar. 'Tendo Kasumi...Tendo!! She's the princess? Oh great. I bet they're going to think I kidnapped her. What worse can happen.' He was replied by an ominous rumbling in the sky.  
"Oh, it looks like it's going to rain." Kasumi observed, with slight concern. Although she enjoyed the rain, she knew staying out in it too long can be bad. It was then the rain began to fall. She got up quickly and started to look for Ranma, only to find a grumbling red-headed attempting to get into Ranma's tent, grumbling incoherently about curses and water.  
"Umm.. who are you?" She asked, Where's Ranma?  
"He..he..he..umm..Sa..Hakubi Ranma. Sorry about this." the red-headed girl responded.  
  
TBC...  
  
Authors Notes: Ok First off, this is going to be a fantasy using characters from Ranma 1/2. I hope to make this some sort of Fantasy/Romance thing, though I'm no good at romance so I think I'll stick to Fantasy. I might start collaberating with someone of the story while continuing. At the moment I have no pre-readers and I'll need them to look over my work as they come out. If anyone would like to be one or comment. Send it to  
  
toran_silverman@hotmail.com  
  
C&C only please, no flames. Flames don't help add to the story. 


End file.
